


You look so good in green

by holtcest



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Begging, Dirty Talk, Drabble, F/M, Incest, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Sibling Incest, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 22:13:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16206719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holtcest/pseuds/holtcest
Summary: “What do you want, Katie?”





	You look so good in green

**Author's Note:**

> Anon requested: 
> 
> _Can you do something with Katie and Matt that involves begging or dirty talk?_

“What do you want, Katie?”

Matt’s stroking a hand down her side, tracing nonsense patterns into scarred skin and feeling the little twitch of the muscle underneath. He has her spread out on the bed, face-down with her legs bound open to the bedposts, arms tied with a simple knot behind her back. Katie’s lips are red and shining, bitten into swelling and her eyes are heavy lidded with lust. She wiggles her ass at him, trying to spur him on without using her words, but he just keeps tapping the vertebrae along her spine in time with his own heartbeat, raising a brow at her. 

She swallows.

“I-I want... I want you to touch me.”

“I am,” Matt hums, tickling his way down to her thighs, watching his sister squirm with frustration ( _with agony, he’s so close to brushing against the right places_ ). “Be specific.”

Katie hisses, letting her head fall into the sheets with a soft noise. “T-touch my pussy,  _please_.”

“Now, was that so hard?” He teases, dipping his head to kiss her freckled shoulder and rewarding her with the barest of touches against her cunt. Holding perfectly still ( _or, as still as she can be when her body strains, shaking_ ) while he takes his sweet time feeling her out, sliding a single finger between her soaked folds to tease at her hole. “If you just behaved, we wouldn’t have needed to wait so long.” And Katie  _knows_  this, can feel the ache in her hamstrings and her knees, the tension that wraps itself tightly about her shoulders and spine. Matt presses another sweet kiss to her shoulder ( _too chaste for the scene_ ), flicking cruelly against her clit. If she hadn’t already been strung out for the past hour, she would have asked him to keep going slow-- but as it is, she’s reached her absolute limit.

“Matt,” She starts, and he’s poised with his fingers against the hard nub of her clit. “I need your cock  _now_ , please,”

He makes this noise she loves ( _half-strangled and close to a whimper_ ) before she hears the zip of his fly, feels the dip in the bed as he settles in behind her, dragging his cock against her dripping pussy.

“You needed that, huh, babygirl?” Matt breathes heavy into her ear, one hand braced against her hip, gripping it tightly and using it as leverage to pull her back onto his cock. The other is between the apex of her thighs, rolling her slippery clit between calloused fingers, her hips bucking back against his. The sound of flesh slapping against flesh fills the room-- the only solace from the lewd sounds of her body are her own helpless moans and his voice in her ear.


End file.
